freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 132
Return is the one-hundred thirty-second chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 19 and sixteenth chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Lucy Renault orders her Valkyrie contingent to flee while she takes over the situation. They reluctantly comply. Ticy tries to run away from everything, but stops to help a fallen classmate. Ticy Phenyl is then attacked by the Humanoid Nova, but is saved by the unexpected arrival of Elizabeth Mably and her Limiter. Ticy rises to fight and decides to fight for Elizabeth and Elizabeth alone. Summary Lucy Renault has decapitated one of the saurian Nova with her bare hands, freeing Christine Evora from its jaws. Ouka demands to know who or what Lucy is because she knows Lucy is not a Valkyrie. Lucy, who has been staring into the sky, finally turns to her contingent. She admits she's not a Valkyrie but a being who exists because of Gengo, the "Tuner." Lucy explains that she is a "True Pandora." The Valkyries do not understand what a "True Pandora" is. Lucy states that someone has accepted the transcendent call and the saurian Nova, these "ferocious sister," have come to stop others achieving that same power. However, they can only be defeat by True Pandora, not any imitations such as the Valkyries. Across the battlefield, Ticy Phenyl is running and crying frantically. The illusion of Chiffon Fairchild asks Ticy if she'll leave her friends and comrades to die. Ticy refuses certain she cannot defeat any of the new Nova. The illusion tells Ticy to listen to her heart, but Ticy refuses wanting to stop being "strong" and be her real timid, scared self. As she runs, Ticy trips over someone's leg. Ticy spots a Pandora with only one full arm and leg while half of her Limiter has been eaten. The Pandora begs President Ticy to help her. Ticy hesitates; the illusion before her taunts Ticy to flee and leave her to die as she's done to so many others. Ticy picks up the girl and starts running. The girl tells Ticy she couldn't protect her Limiter, Robert. The illusion asks Ticy about Abel since she abandoned him. Ticy unconvincingly shout that her Limiter is fine. Ticy is then attacked by the Nova. She drops the girl and they are caught in a Freezing. The girl begins to die, and Chiffon taunts Ticy to run away. When Ticy is about to give up, the Nova is attacked by four thick lasers coming from a Type-SSS Volt Weapon. The attacker is Elizabeth Mably, accompanied by her Limiter André Françoise. They arrived by a Genetics jet from England, which had earlier sent a signal to HQ. Elizabeth tells the Student Council President to get up and fight. Andre neutralizes the Freezing. Upon seeing Elizabeth, the girl whose eyes were darkening with death brightened with life, certain Elizabeth could save all of them. Ticy is surprised by the effect Elizabeth's mere presence could have on someone. Elizabeth attacks the saurian Nova without an ounce of hesitation. Asymmetrical Strafing hammers at the Nova. Ticy thinks back to Chiffon when she was alive. Chiffon once told her that there is someone who can become a perfect guide, a leader for all Pandora. Chiffon indicates that person does not have to be as powerful as she. Rather, this person should rise to fight without being discouraged no matter how many times she's struck down and give her strength, life, and trust unconditionally. Chiffon believed that leader is Elizabeth Mably, who could unite all Pandora. Ticy finally realizes what Chiffon meant and rises to fight as Elizabeth's presence was enough to calm her heart. The Nova surprises Elizabeth with an Accel. Ticy accelerates herself and blocks the Nova's next attack with her Zanbato. Ticy asserts that Elizabeth is the leader she must protect. Ticy grasps her sword again and strikes the Nova. Event Notes *Lucy Renault reveals that she is not a Valkyrie but a True Pandora. *Lucy states Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen's transcendence had triggered the rapid appearance of the saurian Nova Army. *Elizabeth Mably and André Françoise arrive on the battlefield to help Ticy Phenyl. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters